


I tak się dowiesz

by jagoda12211221



Series: Tego nigdy Ci nie wyznam [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagoda12211221/pseuds/jagoda12211221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ścieżki mają to do siebie, że zarastają, a dwa lata to dość długi okres...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pogotowie ratunkowe. Proszę czekać...

Coś zawsze musiało pójść nie tak. Dziewczyna czuła, jak jej serce bije o wiele za szybko. Akurat, kiedy w końcu wylądowała w ramionach dr. Watsona, a była do niego długa kolejka lekarek i pielęgniarek, ktoś musiał się włamać. Choć, nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że skradający się pan doktor był seksowny.  

\- Kim jesteś? -  Zapytał groźnie dr. Watson.

\- Witaj John - ktoś odpowiedział aksamitnym barytonem, a ciałem lekarza wstrząsnął dreszcz. - Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam.

\- Przecież ty nie żyjesz… - lekarz cofnął się krok w tył, aż przywarł plecami do pustej, białej ściany. Usta miał otwarte ze zdziwienia.

\- Wiem, że trochę cię zaskoczyłem. Mogłeś dostać zawału. Teoretycznie nadal możesz. No, ale mamy tu pomoc medyczną  – mężczyzna zaśmiał się nerwowo.  – A tak przy okazji, mogłabyś zaświecić światło, włącznik jest po lewej – nieznajomy zwrócił się do niej.

Była przerażona, gdy w końcu ujrzała twarz włamywacza. To właśnie ta twarz pojawiała się na większości zdjęć w sieci, zawsze u boku jej towarzysza.

Watson oddychał głęboko, zaciskając pięści.

\- Właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem ci chyba winien przeprosiny. Tak, więc, przepraszam - niezręczna cisza unosiła się w powietrzu. - Może usiądziemy? - brunet wskazał na kanapę.

Dr. John H. Watson ruszył się i usiadł, ale nie na kanapie, lecz na fotelu stojącym naprzeciwko. Przyjrzała się brunetowi. Sherlock Holmes. Charlotte nie miała co do tego wątpliwości. To musiał być _ten_ detektyw. Zwróciła się do wyjścia, ale lekarz zacisnął rękę na jej dłoni. Podążyła bezwiednie za nim i usiadła na podłokietniku niewygodnego fotela.

Wyższy mężczyzna rozsiadł się na kanapie, złożył dłonie jak do modlitwy i zaczął opowiadać o trzynastu wyjściach, które miał, gdy wszedł na dach przed dwoma laty. Nie zdążył jednak wypowiedzieć nawet trzech zdań, gdy:

\- Dlaczego? – przerwał medyk, zmienionym głosem.

-No, cóż. To był głównie pomysł Mycrofta.

\- Aha, więc twój braciszek też wiedział…?

\- No i kilku, może kilkunastu bezdomnych. Potrzebowałem ich…

John wstał błyskawicznie, nie czekając na wyjaśnienia. Gdyby nie szklany stolik miedzy nim a detektywem…

Sherlock Holmes podkurczył nogi i próbując uspokoić lekarza zaczął opowiadać o jakimś ataku terrorystycznym. Dziewczyna ujrzała jak jej niedoszły kochanek tylko zaczyna uśmiechać się kpiąco.

 - Wypierdalaj z stąd.

\- John… - zaczął detektyw.

\- Już. Ty nie żyjesz. Nie. Ma. Cię. Tu. – przerwał mu blondyn.

Holmes spojrzał na niego zbolałym wzrokiem. Wstał szybko i wyszedł, nie odwracając się, trzaskając drzwiami.

Zapadła napięta cisza. Charlotte przygryzła nerwowo wargę i rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu. Białe puste ściany aż raziły ją w oczy.  Meble były proste i szare. Mieszkanie – w jej mniemaniu – było po prostu jaskinią prawdziwego mężczyzny. Błagała w myślach, by mogła tu zostać na wieczór.

_Proszę, proszę, proszę…_

\- Przepraszam - powiedział dr Watson do niej po dłuższej chwili. - Odwiozę cię do domu.

Skinęła głową, nic nie dając po sobie poznać.

-Tylko się przebiorę. Muszę pobiegać – dodał lekarz.

Jej ideał zniknął w sąsiednim pokoju prawie pustego mieszkania. Przez niedomknięte drzwi zdążyła zobaczyć piękne, umięśnione plecy i sławną bliznę na barku, gdy ściągnął koszulę.

Zrobiło się jej bardzo gorąco, co wcale nie pomagało.

John wyszedł z sypialni w ładnym dresie i wziął klucze do samochodu oraz broń.

\- Doktorze… John?

-Chodź - sztywnym, wojskowym krokiem skierował się prosto do drzwi.

Wsiedli, a on odpalił sportowy samochód, który kupił niedługo po tym jak zaczął pracować w klinice. John wypił wcześniej trochę wina do kolacji, a teraz wbijał się miedzy samochody, jadąc o wiele za szybko i łamiąc co najmniej kilka przepisów drogowych. Milczał przez całą drogę. Bała się, co może zrobić. Próbowała uspokoić swoje serce, zerkając na niego co chwilę.

Walczyła z sobą by nie rzucić się na niego.

Zatrzymał się pod jej blokiem.

\- Dobranoc – rzucił, nawet nie zerkając na nią.

\- Dobranoc, doktorze – chciała przeciągnąć te chwile jak najdłużej.

W końcu wyszła z samochodu, który prawie natychmiast odjechał z piskiem opon.

Dopiero dwa dni później na wspólnym dyżurze, widok całego i zdrowego dr. Watsona w klinice uspokoił ją.

Ale to nie był ten sam John. Niepocieszone kobiety wzdychały, kiedy żadnej nie zapraszał już na drinka.

***

John wysadził dziewczynę pod blokiem i odjechał z piskiem opon. Chciał tylko zdążyć przed Mycroftem. Choć ten nie pokazywał się odkąd lekarz złamał mu nos, to blondyn nie liczył na to, że "brytyjski rząd" przestał go obserwować.

Teraz Watson leżał na brudnej, betonowej posadzce. Boże, było mu strasznie niedobrze. Nieznajomy rzucił się na niego. Nie potrafił myśleć o walce. Sherlock…

Ale niektóre rzeczy pozostają w człowieku na zawsze. Choć tak dawno nie używał do tego swoich rąk chirurga.

Już chwilę później mężczyzna leżał pod Johnem, a na jego jasnej skórze raz za razem pojawiały się rany. Brunet próbował się jeszcze bronić, lecz to tylko podjudzało Johna do silniejszych ciosów. Otaczający tłum zamilkł na chwilę przed dwoma ostatnimi ciosami. Blondyn spojrzał na swe dzieło zniszczenia. Wstał, lekko zataczając się.

Ktoś podprowadził go do krzesła i podał wodę. Wziął kilka łyków, parę głębokich oddechów. Gdy w końcu przestał drżeć, rozejrzał się. Pobity brunet leżał obok, przykładając lód do twarzy.

John zrobił dwa kroki i uklęknął obok.

\- Pokaż to. Jestem lekarzem.

Po chwili odetchnął z ulgą. Wystarczyło założyć kilka szwów tu i tam, nastawić szczękę i nos.

Wysoki i postawny rudzielec, z półrozwaloną twarzą, przysiadł obok

\- Mógłbyś zerknąć na to, Piaskowy Rycerzyku? – zagadał nowoprzybyły.

John spojrzał na jego zakrwawioną twarz i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

\- Brutus! Alice nie będzie zła, że znów wracasz poobijany?

\- Wyjechała do teściowej z dzieciakami – wyszczerzył się do blondyna, a po chwili zakrzyknął na jakiegoś młodziaka i zaraz torba Johna wylądowała obok.

Blondyn sprawnie nastawił szczękę i nos swojemu byłemu przeciwnikowi, zmył jak najmniej boleśnie krew oraz odkaził, po czym zaczął zakładać szwy.

\- Myślałam już, że o nas zapomniałeś– zaczął Brutus.

\- Znalazłem pracę, w której raczej potrzebuję zdrowych dłoni.

\- Znów operujesz – ucieszył się mężczyzna, opierając się powoli o chłodną ścianę, a na jego nagiej piersi pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

\- Uhm.  Całkiem nieźle zajmuje myśli. A ty?

\- Warsztat to nie był zbyt udany pomysł. Bodyguarding też. Żyję się jakoś z inwestowania. Spokojnie, ale szukam czegoś. Choćby głupiego hobby – westchnął. - A co z tym gościem z urzędu?

\- Po tym jak złamałem mu nos? – John uniósł brwi i wzruszył ramionami. - Odczepił się.

\- A może dlatego, że więcej tu nie przychodziłeś.

\- Może – blondyn uśmiechnął się nieznacznie pod nosem.

\- Przyjdzie dzisiaj?

\- Może – znów odpowiedział John, jednak jego ton wskazywał jednoznacznie, że tak i zmarkotniał na chwilkę.

\- To może pójdziemy na piwo? – spytał go Brutus, tak jak kiedyś, by przeszli się po prowiant.

Po terenie niezabezpieczonym.

Jakoś nie ucieszyło to zbytnio dowódcy. Przez tydzień odesłano ich do kuchni, ale John nigdy tego nie żałował.

\- Czemu nie – stwierdził lekarz, kończąc zakładając ostatni szew. -  Odkaź to jeszcze raz w domu i zadzwoń do mnie za dwa dni. Sprawdzę, czy nic nie pominąłem – zwrócił się do opatrywanego i wsunął mu do ręki na szybko nabazgrany numer telefonu na opakowani od bandaży.

Przesunął się w stronę kumpla, zostawiając nieznajomego na podłodze.

\- Nieźle ci przywalił, ale nic nie będzie – powiedział obserwując go badawczo. Zmyjemy tylko krew i odkazimy w razie "w".

\- I nastawimy rękę – dodał rudzielec, szczerząc się.

Dwaj mężczyźni wstali i poczłapali do łazienki. John zmył krew z twarzy i dłoni. Bolały go kostki, ale cieszył się, że przywalił w parę drzew, zanim tu dobiegł. Za pierwszym razem Brutus i jeszcze kilku gości musieli go odciągać i wrzucić pod zimny prysznic by się opanował.

Żaden z nich nie odniósł poważnych obrażeń. Najgorzej wyglądały dłonie lekarza, ale wystarczyło je tylko posmarować antybiotykiem i obwinąć bandażem.

\- W pracy nie będą wkurzeni? – spytał wyższy mężczyzna wskazując na ręce Johna i ubierając czysty T-shirt.

\- Szefowa ma do nie słabość, a i tak ma teraz dwa dni wolnego.

\- Zawsze potrafisz się ustawić John – pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową Brutus. Rudzielec zawsze był tak optymistyczny i radosny, że nikt nigdy nie podejrzewał, jakie demony tkwiły w jego głowie.

Wychodzili po schodach z piwnicy, gdzie stał już samochód z przyciemnianymi szybami.

\- Skarbówka. Co robimy, Rycerzyku?

\- Mieliśmy iść na piwo, nie?

Brutus roześmiał się głośno i rubasznie.

\- Może u …..?

***

Brutus. Cholerny Brutus. Zbawienny Brutus.

Spotkali się jakoś przypadkiem nocą w parku. Pokazał mu piwnicę, wprowadził. Pomógł przeżyć. A teraz John znów umierał.

Próbował się podnieść, lecz świat znów zaczął wirować.

Ostrożnie oparł się o zagłówek łóżka. Na stoliku obok stała już szklanka z wodą i aspiryna. Ale to nie była jego szklanka. Ani stolik, czy łóżko. Ten pokój nie przypominał także pokoju gościnnego u Brutusa. Wiedział, bo kiedyś parę razy, obudził się tam z podobnym kacem, a Brutus zerkał na niego z niepokojem. On natomiast nie pamiętał nic. Rudzielec nie wyjawił mu zbyt wiele. Po kilku takich wypadkach Brutus wiedział o nim o wiele za dużo, lecz John uspokoił się i wkrótce przestał potrzebować takich wieczorów.

A teraz znów.  Znów się zaczęło i znów nie wiedział gdzie jest.

Powoli rozejrzał się wokoło. Ktoś tu się chyba niedawno wprowadził.

Na tym wyczerpały się jego siły. Wypił wodę i znów zasnął.


	2. Policja. Proszę czekać…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akcja zaczyna się w nocy, po której John obudził się z niezłym kacem w poprzednim rozdziale.  
> Na początku chłopaki trochę bełkoczą, ale cóż, trochę nadużyli alkoholu. Sherlock trochę mówi sam do siebie. W Pałacu Umysły, oczywiście.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta jeszcze tego nie widziała, ale to się naprawi :)

 

\- Proszę mn…mnie puścić. Ja z kolegą – John zatacza się wskazując na postawnego mężczyznę za nim – jesteśmy wartami wojennymi i oczekujemy należnego… yyy

\- Szacucunku – krzyknął pijany obok.

\- Ta… jasne – odezwał się policjant.

John rozmazanym wzrokiem spoglądał na Scotland Yard.

Dwóch policjantów wprowadzało ich do komisariatu. Jeden został niedawno ojcem (pierwsze dziecko, zdrowy chłopczyk, jakieś trzy dni temu), drugi pokłócił się z dziewczyną (nic poważnego, ale spał już druga noc na kanapie)…

John zauważył już Georga.

\- Lesra…, Lestade! Greg! – zaczął machać skutymi rękami

No dobra, Grega.

Lestrade odwrócą się na dźwięk swojego nazwiska. Po jego reakcji, wiem, że nie widzieli się dość długo. Ostatni raz najpewniej w ubiegłą rocznice mojej śmierci. Pewnie w tym pubie, gdzie zawsze oglądali mecze.

Gr…, znaczy… Lestrade ma tę idiotyczną minę i przeczesuje włosy prawą ręką, a lewą podpiera się w biodrze. Znowu pokłócił się z żoną, choć i tak nie mieszkają razem. Czy ja tego przed chwilą nie wykasowałem?

Wyciąga telefon z kieszeni. Ciekawe, że nie wykasował mojego numeru, mimo tego, że nie żyłem od ponad dwóch lat.

Ja trzymam już w dłoni swoją komórkę i prawie natychmiast odrzucam połączenie.

Moje palce w kilka sekund wystukują odpowiedź:

_Zabiorę Johna, ty zajmij się jego "kolegą". Za pięć minut na tyłach Scotland Yardu._

Łapię jeszcze ten niedowierzający uśmiech, gdy Gabriel czyta SMS - a i kieruję się na tyły budynku.

***

Budzi się półgodziny później, teraz już pustej, szklance.  Bałem się uzupełnić wodę, by go nie zbudzić.

_Czemu ten cholerny Lestrade nie odbiera?!_

Wstał, choć nadal mu szumiało w głowie. Wygląda za okno, choć to oczywiste, że widok za oknem nic mu nie powie. Hm, kochany John…

Pod łóżkiem stoją jego równo ułożone buty, a obok na krześle wiszą spodnie, bluza i skórzana kurtka, w której kieszeni jest się komórka i portfel.

Bierze do ręki telefon. Po cichym przekleństwie wiem, że bateria padła. Zakłada ubrania i podchodzi do drzwi. Lekko je uchylił. Nie zna tego mieszkania, choć wyczuwa w nim coś znajomego. Och, mój drogi, patrzysz, ale nie widzisz.

Dzwoniłem już nawet z siedem razy do biura, lecz tylko: _Policja. Proszę czekać…_ A gdyby ktoś umierał?

W sumie to nie jestem pewien, czy sam zaraz nie zejdę. Mój mięsień sercowy bije o wiele za szybko, co nie jest też dobre szczególnie ze względu na ostatni czas, który spędziłem w serbskiej piwnicy.

Powinienem coś zrobić. Zachować się jak człowiek. Normalny człowiek.

_ Ale normalność jest nudna. _

Sam jesteś nudny!

_ Sherlock, do cholery uspokój się. Oddychaj, o właśnie tak… _

Dora wszytko już ze mną w porządku. Przynajmniej tyle o ile może.

Chowam telefon do kieszeni.

\- John – stoję prawie na baczność i kiwam mu na przywitanie głową. Boję się.

\- Sherlock? – jest przez chwilę skonfuzjowany i ma zachrypnięty głos. – Gdzie? Gdzie ja jestem? – pyta ostro, lecz spokojnie.

\- U mnie w mieszkaniu. Gandalf do mnie wczoraj zadzwonił.

\- Gandalf – mówi z niedowierzaniem i uroczo marszczy czoło.

\- No, byłeś nieco roztargniony i…

-Gandalf? Ten czarodziej? – teraz naprawdę je nie wiem, o co mu chodzi.

\- A, Godfryd, nie Gandalf. Godfryd Lestrade – wyjaśniam szybko. John patrzy jeszcze praz chwilę na mnie z miną numer 33.

\- Greg – mówi nagle.

\- Słucham?

\- Greg Lestrade.

Wzruszam ramionami i odwracam się na pięcie. Kątem oka zerka lustro i nadal widzę Johna.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? –rzucam nonszalancko i jak najmożliwiej obojętnie.

\- Nie, ja…. Dlaczego nie Baker Street? Tam są wszystkie… rzeczy. Pani Hudson nic nie ruszała…

Co mam mu odpowiedzieć. Przecież nie to, co czu...

Cholera. NIE MAM UCZUĆ.

\- Bo tak – wzruszam ramionami. John parska krótko śmiechem. Znów coś spieprzyłem.

\- Pani Hudson, będzie miło jak wrócisz. Nie ma, na kogo narzekać – mówi znów zwykłym, opanowanym tonem.

\- A ty?

KURWA. Co ja zrobiłem?

Spiepszyłeś!

_ Ciota. _

Pojeb. 

_ Narkoman. _

Psychopata. 

_ Świr. _

\- Przepraszam. To było nieodpowiedniej pytanie – wyrzucam szybko z siebie zanim John zdąży cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

\- Ja...  będę się już zbierać.

\- Drzwi są tam – wskazuję ręką. – Odprowadzę cię.

Idę półtora kroku za Johnem. Jest spokojny. Może kiedyś…

Błagam. Obiecuję w ciebie wierzyć nadprzyrodzona Istoto, jeśli pozwolisz mi.

\- Żegnaj Sherlock – nawet nie odwraca się, kiedy to mówi. Schodzi energicznie po schodach, jakby wcale nie zarwał nocy.

Czuję jak coś mnie skręca w dołku. 

_ John przepada.  _

Jestem małym psychicznym bachorem.

Nie wiem jak pokonałem dwa piętra i znalazłem się tu. Przyciskając Johna do drzwi jakiegoś mieszkania. Dociskam go do ściany prawie całym ciałem.

\- John – zachrypłem. – John – patrzę z mocą w jego oczy.  – Wiesz, że to wszystko zrobiłem dla ciebie.

Naglę leże na brudnej posadzce, a John zbiega z półpiętra i wyskakuje z bloku.

Nie mogę oddychać. Dotykam nosa. Złamany.

Nie przepadaj, nie przepadaj, nie przepadaj, nie przepadaj, nie przepadaj…

***

Wracam do domu, sam nie wiedząc, co TO miało być.

Jestem wkurwiony, tak cholernie wkurwiony.

Na stoliku leży jakaś koperta. Otwieram – akta.  Zajebiście, jeszcze Mycroft musiał się włamać! Kopię fotel i znów klnę. Tym razem na głos. Idę do kuchni. Nalewam do szklanki zimnej kranówki i wracam do salonu. Siadam na kanapie. Cholernie niewygodnej.

Nienawidzę jej, nienawidzę całego tego mieszkania. Muszę znaleźć nowe – ciepłe, przytulne, wygodne. Iść na normalne piwo, na normalną randkę. Prace na razie nie zmienię, ale resztę tak. Nie mam żadnego powodu by siebie karać.

Sherlock żyje. Ten skurwysyn żyje! Co TO wszystko miało niby znaczyć?

Zrobił to dla mnie! Hm, dobre sobie. W końcu może ja zrobię coś dla siebie.

Nie muszę nikogo już pilnować, nikim się opiekować niczym nadpobudliwym czterolatkiem i nie muszę nikogo opłakiwać.

Zostałem ja. Wolny John Hamish Watson. Jutro, jak dowiem się jak, usunę ten cholerny blog. Bo niby, po co ma być?

Zawsze wolałem być w cieniu, a nie ma teraz nikogo do upamiętania.

Boże…

Czemu nie potrafię po prostu odpuścić, pozwolić temu odejść?

Wzdycham ciężko, siedząc na tej cholernej kanapie.

***

Wyrzucam kartę z telefonu. Mój numer jakoś dostał się do prasy, a przed mieszkaniem koczuje prasa, nie mogę nawet nosa wyściubić przez okno.

Jeszcze nigdy nie było tak źle.

Ten drań się pewnie cieszy.

Nie mogę włączyć telewizora ani radia. Wszędzie tylko on. Nawet na moim e-mailu.

Siedzę na tej znienawidzonej kanapie. Przed mną akta. Akta i ja, ja i akta.

Dobra, zrobię sobie herbatę, nieważne, że poprzedniej nie dokończyłem.

Zerka znów na stolik.

\- Wygrałeś Mycroft, cieszysz się?

Pewnie nie, bo znów wpierdalasz pączki

Niech cię cholera, Mycroft.

Otwieram teczkę.

...

To…, to nie może być Sherlock, prawda?


	3. Straż pożarna. Proszę czekać...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział... wyszedł zupełnie inaczej niż miało być. W czasie pisania pojawiały się trochę inne litery, inne zdania niż były zamierzone. Gdyby pisały ręce tę historię jeszcze raz, od początku, wyszłaby zupełnie inaczej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> niebetowane

 

Naprawiam nos i załatwiam sprawy. Muszę zapomnieć.

Pani Hudson do mnie wciąż dzwoni. W końcu idę na Baker Street.  Tu naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło. Cholernie nic. Na stole leży nawet gazeta sprzed dwóch lat. W powietrzu czuję zapach kurzu. Pani Hudson odkurzała tu ostatni raz dwa dni temu.

Tylko pojawiła się kolejka jakiś ludzi. Rozwiązuję ich sprawy. Łatwe, banalne, beznadziejne, aż czuję, że mój mózg usypia, zamiera.

Molly siedzi obok i notuje. Potem dzwoni Lestrade. Odzywa się, kiedy mu pasuje…

I oczywiście, musi o Niego zapytać.

\- John z nami już nie paruje – mówię sucho.

Jestem zmęczony. Nie mam siły nawet na sprawę tych pociągów.

Jestem tak zmęczony, że nie mam nawet siły spać, ani wykłócać się w głowie.

Wracam na Baker Street, bo jest bliżej. Wchodzę od tyłu by uniknąć fotoreporterów i z łatwością omijam panią Hudson.

Idąc do sypialni zaglądam do łazienki. Pod zlewem stoją słoiki z rozczłonkowaną kapucynką – moim kochanym Stevenem - w formalinie

Prawie się uśmiecham.

 

***

 

Próbuję dodzwonić się na stary numer Sherlocka. Nie znam w końcu innego. Jest sygnał, ale nikt nie odbiera. Pewnie nie chce mu się sięgnąć do kieszeni, jak zawsze. Nie rozwiązuje żadnej sprawy z Gregiem. Dzwonię do pani Hudson, ale ona nie widziała Sherlocka od kilku godzin. W końcu włamuję się do jego nowego mieszkania, ale tam też go nie ma. Kurwa…

Sherlock był moim współlokatorem.  Lataliśmy razem na sprawy, narażaliśmy własne życia za drugiego.  Już pierwszego dnia naszego wspólnego mieszkania odzyskuję pełnie władzy nad nogą, ręka przestaje mi drżeć i zabijam człowieka. Dla Sherlocka.

Jest zajebiście. Cholernie zajebiście. Kocham każdą z tamtych chwil. Każdą zarwaną noc, każdą ranę, skręcenie kostki i nawet zerwania. Przez Sherlocka.  Z perspektywy czasu, wiedzę, że powinienem mu podziękować, zamiast się wściekać. Ułatwiał i przyśpieszał tylko to, co nieuniknione.

A potem skoczył. Za panią Hudson, Grega… i mnie.

Wrócił, po strasznych dwóch strasznych latach. Wrócił po spędzeniu dokładnie miesiąca, jak wiem z akt, do mnie. A ja zawaliłem na całej linii.

"Powiedział, że z nami już nie pracujesz i wszedł, John. Mam złe przeczucia, stary…" – usłyszałem od Grega.

Przez dwa lata całkowicie zapomniałem, że Sherlock to… Sherlock. Zignorowałem całą instrukcję obsługi mojego socjopaty.

\- John Watson! – ktoś krzyczy, a ja się głupio odwracam. Jakiś dwóch mężczyzn biegnie do mnie.

\- Nie udzielę żadnego wywiadu. – mówię od razu i zaczynam kierować się ku samochodowi. Choć denerwuje mnie jeżdżenie po Londynie, czy też raczej częstsze stanie w korkach, to przynajmniej mogę uciec, schować się przed ludźmi w aucie.

\- Ale my nie w tej sprawie. – jeden z mężczyzn łapie mnie za ramię. Reaguję odruchowo i przewracam go na ziemię.

\- Przeprasz… - coś ukuwa mnie w szyję, sięgam…

 

***

 

Telefon mnie irytuje. Nie mam jednak siły wrzucić go do lodówki. Leżę na kanapie, bo nie lubię swojej sypialni. Bo chciałbym pójść do Jego pokoju, ale jeśli tam nie ma niczego…

Tu jest wszystko takie same. Tylko nie ma Jego laptopa. Znalazłem jeszcze jakąś herbatę i zaparzyłem w Jego kubku. Mogę udawać, że dostał wezwanie na dyżur, a komputer zabrał ze sobą, bo się obraził, jak ostatnio zmieniłem mu hasło.

Po czasie słyszę kroki Mycrofta. Nie chcę wiedzieć ile minęło odkąd straciłem…  Ale to było do przewidzenia. W sumie te całe moje samobójstwo tylko ułatwiło i przyśpieszyło nieuniknione.

\- Czemu nie odbierasz telefonów?  -warczy, zanim jeszcze wejdzie.

\- Wspaniale, a u ciebie bracie? - Podchodzi do mnie z oburzoną miną, łapie boleśnie za nadgarstek. Sprawdza puls i źrenice. – Nie, nic nie brałem, ktoś ruszał Stevena i zabrał mój zapas.

\- Stevena? – na chwilę wybijam go z rytmu.

\- Kapucynki, a teraz raczysz się odpieprzyć.

\- Co kubek Johna tu robi? – czasami chciałbym cię zabić, Mycroft, długo i boleśnie, ale masz dzisiaj szczęście, że jestem zmęczony.

\- Chciało mi się pić. Idź już.

\- Chciałbym, Sherlocku, ale boję się o… -  tylko nie to, Mycroft, naprawdę jestem zmęczony – bo, widzisz…, znaczy…

\- Wysłów się i idź. Przysięgam nic dzisiaj sobie nie zrobić.

\- John…, John Watson zniknął.

 

***

 

Ludzie się gubią, giną. Lecz dla Mycrofta Holmesa nie istniało słowo "zaginiony".  Zawsze wiedział gdzie ktoś jest, a przynajmniej mógł się tego dowiedzieć w ciągu kilku minut. Miał w końcu do dyspozycji swoją władzę i przede wszystkim był geniuszem.

Tylko kilka osób potrafiło zniknąć z jego namiaru, ale to i tak tylko na pewien krótki czas.

Lecz z pewnością, nie potrafił tego John Watson.

Jeden z nielicznych ludzi, których nie mógł zastąpić.

Sherlock przeglądał nagrania z pięciu kamer. Na jednej z nich było jak John znika za jednym z bloków, ale na żadnej później się nie pojawiał.

\- Dlaczego on szedł na parking? –zdziwił się młodszy Holmes.

\- Do samochodu? – ktoś z ludzi Mycrofta ni to odpowiedział, ni to zapytał. Sherlock przeszył go wzrokiem i wypadł.

 

***

 

Ten samochód zdecydowanie nie pasował do Johna. Był zbyt… nowoczesny, drogi, inny, rzucający się w oczy, niepraktyczny. John wolał coś bardziej użytecznego, coś co wyglądałoby bardziej solidniej, potężniej. Coś w wojskowym stylu, a nie Las Vegas.

Sherlock skinął, pozwalając jednemu z przydzielonych mu ludzi, otworzyć drzwi.  Sam odszedł kilka kroków, zastanawiając się, co się stało z Johnem.

Nowe mieszkanie nie pasowało do blondyna. Zawsze miał na fotelu poduszki i nawet kupił nowy miękki materac do łóżka na Baker Street, a w tym nowym mieszkaniu wszystko było twarde i kanciaste.

Zamek w drzwiach odskoczył, a detektyw szybko wszedł do auta. Zgarbił się i skulił, aby zbliżyć się do postury Johna i rozejrzał się. Nic jednak nie rzuciło mu się w oczy. Otworzył schowek i wyciągnął z niego rzeczy – dokumenty auta, papiery z jakiejś kliniki, dwie mapy, medyczna książka i stara gazeta. Sherlock przejrzał ją szybko. Była z czasów, gdy był na szczycie popularności. Na drugiej stronie widniało wielkie jego zdjęcie w tej głupiej czapce. Detektyw z pewnością odrzuciłby ją z pogardą, gdyby fotograf nie złapał twarzy Johna. Mimowolnie zatrzymał wzrok dłużej na podobiźnie blondyna. Brakowało mu go, choć ledwo przyznawał się do tego w umyśle.

Coś upadło mu pod nogi. Ulotka kościoła św. Jakuba. John zawsze obchodził święta i tak dalej, ale nigdy nie był zbyt wierzący. Co jeszcze zmieniło się w nim?

Choć w mieszkaniu nie miał żadnych rzeczy…

\- Który jest dzisiaj? – wychylił się za drzwi.

\- Piąty listopada.

Przeglądał już internet w poszukiwaniu informacji… Dobrze, że przynajmniej siedział w szybkim aucie.

 

***

 

Stos płonął w najlepsze. Nogi się prawie pod nim ugięły. Jakieś dziecko krzyknęło.

Czyli jednak nie spóźnił się. W kamienicy naprzeciwko pożar dopiero się zaczął. Zadzwonił do Mycrofta biegnąc w stronę domu.

\- Pożar na Jermyn Street  przy kościele św. Jakuba. Idę po Johna.

\- Sherlock! – starszy Holmes krzyknął już do głuchego telefonu.

 

***

 

Kanapa jeszcze nigdy nie była tak wygodna, tak dobra. John przyjechał z nim na Baker Street i usiadł obok niego. Byli sami i nadal cuchnęli spalenizną. Lekarz sięgnął po swój kubek i wziął łyka zimnej herbaty. Tej samej, która zaparzona była kilka godzin wcześniej, by imitować obecność lekarza.

\- Miło, że pamiętałeś o mnie – powiedział wskazując na napar i za nim poprawił się, przysuwając bliżej.

\- John...

\- Sher… - zaczęli w tym samym momencie.

\- Przepraszam, John. – powiedział Sherlock patrząc na swoje przypalone, obandażowane palce.

\- Obaj byliśmy palantami. – stwierdził tylko blondyn.

Detektyw zdawał się odetchnąć głębiej.

\- Mogę zostać na noc? – po dłuższej chwili przerwał ciszę John, niepewnie patrząc na bruneta.

\- Przecież płacisz połowę czynszu.

\- Chyba robił to za nas ostatnio Mycroft.

\- Czasem się przydaje - wzruszył ramionami detektyw.

\- Dobrze być w domu, Sherlocku. – uśmiechnął się, a ten uśmiech, jak zauważył Sherlock był bardzo staro-Johnowy.

\- Bardzo dobrze – westchnął brunet, opierając głowę o ramię drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Mamy jakieś sprawy na jutro?

\- Jakieś pociągi i ktoś chce wysadzić parlament. Po wszystkim muszę jeszcze zrobić znów idiotę z Andersona, chociaż i bez mnie mu to świetnie wychodzi. Podwieziesz mnie?

\- Ale potem podjedziemy do Angelo i zjesz przynajmniej połowę porcji.

\- Jawn…

\- Nie "Jawnuj" Potrzebujesz jedzenia, szczególnie teraz. Widziałem twoją dokumentację medyczną.

\- Cholerny Mycroft…. Zawieziesz mnie potem do niego. Będziemy potrzebować szybkiego auta w drodze powrotnej.

\- Ciekawe, ile zaoszczędzimy na taksówkach miesięcznie?

\- Te auto pali…

\- To pytanie retoryczne Sherlock! I tak taniej wyszłoby, gdybyś wsiadł czasem w metro…

\- Ale tam są…

\- Sherlocku, wszędzie są zarazki, a syreny nie istnieją!

\- Jeszcze powiedz, że ziemia jest płaska.

\- Jest! Każde dziecko ci o tym nawet powie!

\- Wiesz, że wypieram nieistotne informacje.

\- Teoria Kopernika nie jest nieistotna!

Sherlock spojrzał na Johna, tak, że już ten wiedział, że przegrał dyskusję.

\- Dlatego, mam ciebie John.

\- Od nieistotnych informacji?

\- Między innymi.

John uniósł brwi i spojrzał wyczekująco na Sherlocka.

 

 

Ale tego nie widział już Charles Augustus Magnussen, siedzący w innej części Londynu. On miał tylko przed oczami Sherlocka wbiegającego do płonącego domu. Wciąż i wciąż.

\- Ciekawe, panie Holmes, ciekawe.

***

**221B**

 

Here dwell together still two men of note

Who never lived and so can never die:

How very near they seem, yet how remote

That age before the world went all awry.

But still the game’s afoot for those with ears

Attuned to catch the distant view-halloo:

England is England yet, for all our fears–

Only those things the heart believes are true.

 

A yellow fog swirls past the window-pane

As night descends upon this fabled street:

A lonely hansom splashes through the rain,

The ghostly gas lamps fail at twenty feet.

**Here, though the world explode, these two survive,**

**And it is always eighteen ninety-five.**

 

Vincent Starrett 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystko zaczęło się chyba od jakiejś komedii i dość wkurzającej grypy. Pod ręką był laptop, a na tapecie Sherlock. Powstały rozmowy w głowie i miało się na tym skończyć. Chwilę jednak później były już listy i tu wszystko miało się skończyć. Zapomniałam o tym opowiadaniu na baaardzo długi czas. Wtedy na ao3 ktoś doszukał się tego opowiadania i mi chyba skomentował. Przejrzałam to i stwierdziłam, że nie jest takie złe i czemu nie dopisać dalszej części. 
> 
> Koncepcja gorącego slashu zgubiła się gdzieś po drodze i powstało to – John i Sherlock, Sherlock i John. Wiecznie krążący wokół siebie. I żaden nic nie powie drugiemu, bo przecież nie musi, bo to nie musi, a nawet nie może się skończyć.  
> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy mimo wszystkiego wytrwali do końca. Szczególne podziękowania dla każdego, kto zostawił ślad swojej bytności i przez to nie pozwolił mi zapomnieć o tej historii. Mam nadzieję, że podobało się wam aż do samego końca.


End file.
